Pure Love
★★The Plot of 'Purelove'★★ "I would like a take out...and by that I mean YOU ♪" "Hey, you. Yes you, pretty lady. " Wouldn't you like to debut in Japan's show business? "You can experience 3 different types of mature love, or if you'd like, you can also experience 2 young and blossoming love. Two in one, it's quite a deal, don't you think? " "Love and lies, truth and honesty. You will become the radiance of innocence. Now close your eyes and show us what you've got." ★ ★ La trama de 'PureLove' ★ ★ "Me gustaría un llevar ... y con esto me refiero a ti ♪" "Hey, tú. Sí usted, señora bonita. "¿No te gustaría para debutar en el Japón del espectáculo?" Usted puede experimentar 3 tipos diferentes de amor maduro, o si lo desea, también puede experimentar 2 amor joven y floreciente. Dos en uno, es un buen trato, ¿no te parece? "" El amor y la mentira, la verdad y la honestidad. Usted se convertirá en el resplandor de la inocencia. Ahora cierra los ojos y nos muestran lo que tienes ". ★★Here are your TARGETS in 'Purelove'!/Aquí están sus objetivos en 'PureLove'!★★ MASA: '''A member of the idol group "Pureness" Although he's calm and collected, there are times when you can feel that he's actually looking out for you. His younger brother is in ""Pureboys"". Are they going to become rivals, or... '''HIRO: The leader of the idol group "Pureness" He's very popular and charismatic, but is this just an act? He will teach you all there is when you fall in love with an adult. LEON: A member of the idol group "Pureness" Perhaps one can say that he's the angel of "Pureness"? He gets along quite well with the heroine since they are both foreigners in the country. Although he looks sweet and kind, you might learn a thing or two from his pushy side... KANATA: The leader of the idol group "PureBoys" Energetic and cute He is the younger brother of Masa in "Pureness". Is he jealous of his older brother? Can you and him get through all the obsticles and find the true love? SOU: A member of the idol group "PureBoys" He's a trickster...especially to the pretty girls who are in his target range... There's a secret to his birth. He's always around the heroine, but some people say that he's actually the thoroughbred of the show business... MASA : Un miembro del grupo idol " Pureness " A pesar de que es tranquilo y sereno , hay ocasiones en que se puede sentir que está realmente mirando hacia fuera para usted. Su hermano menor se encuentra en " " Pureboys " " . ¿Van a ser rivales , o ... HIRO : El líder del grupo idol " Pureness " Es muy popular y carismático , pero se trata simplemente de un acto ? Él le enseñará todo lo que hay cuando te enamoras de un adulto . LEON : Un miembro del grupo idol " Pureness " Tal vez se puede decir que él es el ángel de la " Pureness "? Se lleva muy bien con la heroína , ya que son ambos extranjeros en el país . A pesar de que parece dulce y amable , es posible aprender una cosa o dos de su lado agresivo ... Kanata: El líder del grupo idol " PureBoys " Enérgico y lindo Él es el hermano menor de Masa en " Pureness " . Está celoso de su hermano mayor ? Pueden usted y llevarlo a través de todos los obsticles y encontrar el verdadero amor? SOU : Un miembro del grupo idol " PureBoys " Él es un tramposo ... especialmente a las chicas guapas que están en su rango objetivo ... Hay un secreto de su nacimiento. Él es siempre alrededor de la heroína , pero algunas personas dicen que en realidad es el pura sangre del mundo del espectáculo ... 'References:' Pure Love Android Pure Love iOS More info/Más info ★★You are the heroine!★★ You will become the heroine in the novels, and you will be able to have a lot of interesting romantic experience! There are novels where your choice will affect the ending. Moreover, there are more than one character you can go after. The more you play, the better you can understand the story! ★★ There are many Romantic illustrations in this application!★★ We aim to provide you with the best quality from popular artists and illustrators! These illustrations can be seen if you use items to collect them into the ALBUM. You can view them any time you like! ★★ Let's get the party started!★★ You will be able to see everyone's comments LIVE! You can comment as much as you want per scene. Don't like that? No problem, just go to SETTINGS and you will be able to turn off the comment ticker. ★★It's all for free!★★ "This application is free until midway through the story. However, if you spend 'JEWEL', you will be able to read the stories for free. As a login bonus, you can also earn 'JEWEL' for free. For those who would like to read at their own pace, it is possible to purchase an item called the 'NOVEL PASSPORT'. This will allow you to read ahead even when you are out of 'JEWEL'. Besides, you can read as many times as you want! Now that's a great deal, isn't it?" ★★More Stories await you!★★ Right now, we have novels in the categories of school life, first love, idols, suspense, history, comedy...etc. More stories will be added each month! Check them out when you can! ★ ★ Tú eres el protagonista ! ★ ★ Usted se convierte en la heroína de las novelas , y usted será capaz de tener un montón de interesante experiencia romántica ! Hay novelas que su elección afectará el final. Por otra parte , hay más de un carácter se puede ir después . Cuanto más juegues , mejor se puede entender la historia! ★ ★ Hay muchas ilustraciones románticas en esta aplicación ! ★ ★ Nuestro objetivo es ofrecerle la mejor calidad de los artistas populares e ilustradores ! Estos ejemplos pueden ser vistos si utiliza elementos a recogerlos en el álbum . Usted puede verlos en cualquier momento que te gusta! ★ ★ Vamos a la fiesta! ★ ★ Usted será capaz de ver los comentarios de todos LIVE! Puedes comentar todo lo que quieras por escena . ¿No te gusta eso? No hay problema, vaya a la configuración y usted será capaz de apagar el comentario ticker . ★ ★ Es todo gratis! ★ ★ " Esta aplicación es gratuita hasta la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo , si usted pasa ' Jewel' , usted será capaz de leer los cuentos de forma gratuita. Como un bono de inicio de sesión , también se puede ganar " joya " de forma gratuita. Para aquellos que le gusta leer a su propio ritmo , es posible comprar un artículo llamado "pasaporte NOVELA ' . Este le permitirá leer ininterrumpida, incluso cuando usted está fuera de " joya " . Además , se puede leer tantas veces como quieras ¡Ahora eso es una gran cosa, ¿no? " Pure love.png Souta - Pure love.jpg Masaki - Pure love.jpg Leon - Pure love.png Kanata - Pure love.png Hiroki - Pure love.jpg